A Conversation With Sue Snell
by 1996unice
Summary: This is my first short Hotel Dusk fanfic crossover with Carrie. Enjoy Summary: Kyle Hyde interrogates Sue Snell about the prom night at Bates High School
1. DISCLAIMER

**Hotel Dusk/Carrie crossover**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. All rights go to Stephen King, CING, Nintendo, Brian De Palma, and Metro Goldwyn-Mayer.**

**Based on 1976 Carrie and Hotel Dusk: Room 215**

**Synopsis: Sue Snell, the sole survivor of the prom in Bates High School checks into Hotel Dusk. Louis DeNonno tells about the black prom that happened on spring to Kyle Hyde, and then Kyle Hyde confront Sue Snell about the prom.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The name's Kyle Hyde. Long time ago, I was a cop for NYPD and three years ago, I quitted the force and started working as a salesman for Red Crown. It was an hour ago since I checked into this dump called Hotel Dusk, and Ed wants me to find the things he couldn't find according to the order sheet.

You hear me, Bradley? This is it. This is what I'm gonna do till I find you…


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**New Guest**

December 28th, 1979, 11:00pm

After a call from Rachel and talking to Iris about the cassette tape, I decided to meet Louie for some drinks at the Seven Stars.

"It's 9'o clock, time to meet Louie." I said to myself.

I walked down to the bar and then Louie said to me, "Yo, Hyde, dyin' for a drink, my man?"

"Bourbon on the rocks," I said. "Get me a glass of bourbon."

"Comin' right up," Louie said.

Before my bourbon came, I sat down on the barstool thinking deep. And then after Louie served my Bourbon, he said, "What's up, Hyde, thinkin' deep?"

"Nope,"

"So, have you talked to Iris yet? What's the big news, eh brother?"

"Yeah," I said. "Iris has a sister named Grace who's running for Santa Monica in Gallery May."

"Iris has a sister? Awooooo….."

"No offense, Louie, Grace is Melissa's mom."

"Oh, trip!" Louie said.

Louie didn't know since he was kind of shocked because all the girls are always in his mind.

"Your mind's full of ladies, Louie." I said. "Get into work."

"Why, man? That's just the best times in my life, awooooo!" Louie said. "Speakin' of girls, there is one new hot chick who settled down here tonight!"

"Who is that, Louie?"

"She's a sole survivor of the Bates High School prom, ya know? Her somewhat called friend had some kinda weird telekinetic powers that killed many people in the gym." Louie was telling me about the disaster in the Bates High School Prom which I heard on the newspaper. It mentioned that Carrie White was dumped in a pig's blood and most people were killed in the prom and some were injured.

"I know about that, Louie, this was the most infamous thing I've ever heard this year." I said. "Who is that girl?"

"Her name's Sue Snell! She's stayin' in Room 214 tonight!"

I was kinda shocked since she was staying in the room where Melissa got locked in after dinner. I had never met a survivor of a prom before, but I have been to one and I had never experienced such a damn disaster like that. If it's prom for me, I would've went there with Rachel, because she appears really sweet to me.

"Sue must be a brave girl." I said. "I'm glad she's fine."

"Hell yeah, Hyde, she is! If she got attacked by that hot chick with her telekinesis, she'd be injured or dead! Aw, man, trip! I wonder what had happened to them! Why wasn't she attacked, ya know, what's up with her and that, Carrie White?"

"Something told me that Carrie White was the most excluded girl in Bates High." I told Louie. "Everyone liked to bully her, especially for Christine Hargensen. She was the one who dumped that pig's blood onto Carrie, and, Christine Hargensen was found dead in a car accident."

"Damn," Louie said. "That sounds so damn tragic."

"Hey, you gotta wait a sec." I said.

"Yeah" Louie said. He seems to be excited for the bowling match.

"I need to catch up with Sue first." I said. "We need to talk? I just want to discover why Carrie White stirred up this prom rage."

"Gotcha, Officer Hyde!" Louie said. And then I left the bar and find Sue in Room 218. Before finding her, I had a feeling of meeting her after dinner at the Moonlight Grill. She came all by herself and she seems to be a strong person. I walked off to the second floor and knocked the door into Room 214. And then I hear a voice saying, "Yes?"

"It's Kyle Hyde, I'm from Room 215."

"Get out, mister." Sue said.

"Sue, be a gentlewoman, please." I said. "We need to talk."

Sue opens the door and she starts yapping about stuff.

"Aren't you going to sleep, Mr. Hyde?"

"No, I'm feeling really pumped up tonight. I need to talk to you, real important, beautiful lady."

"Well aren't you just a sweet talker, Mr. Hyde?" Sue said. "Come on in."


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Black Prom/Confrontation**

After entering Sue's room, I told her to spill her guts and she didn't want to talk about the Bates High School prom, telling me that Carrie White is already dead and her friends were killed, including his boyfriend.

"Why did you come in?" Sue asked. "I was going to get some rest, and then you barged in."

"No, I don't mean that, Sue." I said. "I need to ask you something and you'll answer me."

"I'm not going to talk about that anymore." Sue sighed. "The events that happened in the prom are over; I don't want to talk about it. But you're just trying to track me down with questions like the reporters did after the prom."

"Have a little patience, Sue," I said. "Something happened there?"

"What do you mean?" Sue angrily asked. "I didn't take that bucket; my friend did it to humiliate Carrie White on the prom. And then Carrie went mad."

"Why did she do that?"

"I don't get your question, Mr. Hyde. And what you're asking is I'm not telling you why she did this. And if you're trying to confront me, I hate to say this but I'll ask you to leave, I'm tired and I don't wanna hear about Chris Hargensen and the prom."

"Wait a second." I said. "You didn't team up with your friend to humiliate Carrie White?"

"No, of course not, she deserved it! She threw tampons and sanitary pads at Carrie White when she's got her first period! After that she got suspended from school for three days and she was suspended from prom! So is that it? When are you going to leave?"

"Not yet, Sue, I'm not leaving till you give me some answers." I said. "You said you were not part of Chris Hargensen's gang. But you still made fun of Carrie by calling her a dumb pudding when she's got her period. Why is that?"

"I can't tell you that, Mr. Hyde! I don't know anything about that prank!"

"Easy, Sue," I tried to silence her down because I didn't want Dunning to think we're quarreling. "I know why you did this. It's because you wanted to teach her that she's got her period?"

"Indeed, Mr. Hyde, she didn't know! Carrie didn't know she's got her period! She only believed she was gonna die and she said, 'Help me!' That's all I remember." Sue said. "All the things that Chris did to her were a stupid thing to me, and I'm feeling so guilty about this."

"That's alright; at least you had admitted you did wrong." I felt so bad for Sue for hanging out with Chris Hargensen. I feel that she should've not hung out with Chris. After that, I had finally told Sue to spill out her guts on the Bates High School Prom, Carrie White, Chris Hargensen and the incident at the PE class.

"I know why Carrie White has gone mad. Maybe there was something happening to her." I knew what has happened to Carrie. I know it wasn't Sue Snell who has mistreated her, but only Chris Hargensen and someone else.

"It may have been someone else besides Chris Hargensen, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"I got intuition that maybe she had a family member mistreating her like this, isn't it?"

"Yes," Sue answered. "I believe that her mother has physically and verbally abused Carrie."

Damn, that feels like child abuse to me. It's so damn sad to hear that Carrie was mistreated by her mother for a long time. I found out that her mother was deeply religious which was quite freaky to me.

After talking about her mother, I even talked about the bucket with the pig's blood with Sue. I was going to figure out if she planned it or if someone else planned it.

"I know who planned to fill the bucket with the gooey blood in it." I said. "It was someone named Billy Nolan, isn't it?"

"I know it wasn't me, Mr. Hyde. Chris' boyfriend actually made that plan."

I had no comment about Hargensen's boyfriend as Sue was telling me about the pig's blood. I got very horrified by how Billy and Chris did it. After Sue talked about Hargensen's terrible, gory prank, I continued to interrogate Sue about the prom incident. So I said to her, "I know why Hargensen and her lover boy did this. Isn't it because she left the one-week detention isn't it?"

"Yes, she was banned from prom, except me and the other girls, especially her best friends Norma and Tina; but… I didn't go."

"Why not," I said.

"Well…" Sue paused for a while. "I was actually invited by my boyfriend, Tommy Ross, so I asked him to ask Carrie instead. For some reason I was guilty about the time when Carrie had her first period without knowing, and we all pushed her. We didn't help her but just to make fun of her."

"Right," I said.

I felt bad for Carrie White, even though she's already dead. However I was slightly mad at the fact that Sue and Chris used to bully her a lot. So I found out what happened to Carrie after Sue told me about Carrie's first period. What the hell does Sue mean anyway?


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Apologetic**

While I was talking to Sue, I really wanted to know what was happening with Carrie White. I told her to tell me about Carrie, and she did not spill her guts out to talk about her deceased "friend".

"Tell me more about Carrie." I said.

"…." Sue kept quiet.

"What on earth is happening with Carrie?" I asked Sue again.

"I don't know!" She said. I guess she wouldn't tell. "But, I only know one thing about Carrie which Miss Collins and the officers told me before…"

"What is it about Carrie White?"

"She was religious, and her mother was religious. I guess this was why everybody, or even the girls, especially me and Hargensen always made fun of her." Sue said. "No one accepted her, and no one given her sympathy except Miss Collins. Miss Collins was always with her, and it wasn't fair. She can't be just with Carrie; she had other students to care for!"

"So if it wasn't that damn fair, just be damn patient." I said to her. "I know Miss Collins is your gym teacher, but you'll also have to be fair to Carrie too, young lady. She's having all the trauma in her life and even everybody bullies her for every shit she has been through. Why can't you guys be friends? Every lonely person needs a friend, that's what I was thinking."

"What the hell are you talking about, Mr. Hyde? I don't understand." Sue said. "Carrie's already dead; you can't just talk like that. You're a big liar, Mr. Hyde. Who do you think you come from, you a reporter or something?"

"I don't care who I am, I just want to know the facts of Carrie White."

After all the confrontation, Sue Snell and I kept quiet in her room. And then, Sue Snell has realized something about what I said.

"Mr. Hyde, I guess you were right." I said. "I should've not bullied Carrie than to give a damn like Miss Collins did. And you were right… I know I don't wanna hear about Hargensen, but… I guess…. I couldn't stop thinking about it, Mr. Hyde. I was so guilty!"

"Look, Snell, I don't care whether or not you're guilty or anything. Well, it's just a poor lonely girl you've made fun of, and now you deserved the pain of that detention thing." I said. "I don't care that your lover boy who brought Carrie to the prom and what I care is about the incident on Bates High prom night, and your half-assed friend Hargensen dumping a bucket of pig's blood onto Carrie White."

"Wha…" Sue was almost about to tell me something, so I got ticked off and I started yelling at her. I said, "KNOCK THIS CRAP OFF!"

I threw the newspaper Louie showed me on the floor, and then Sue got scared and she starts to realize her mistake and she starts to tell everything that happened to Carrie White.

"Mr. Hyde, you were right. I deserved it, and everyone deserved it." Sue said. "I guess Miss Collins was right…"

"So?"

"So, Mr. Hyde… Do you wanna know what's happening with Carrie White? So I'll tell you. I like you, Mr. Hyde, and I'm just like you. I know we aren't that perfect."

"I know. I'm like you too, Sue, I'm not perfect too. Everybody makes the same mistakes."

"Anyway, just listen to what I say about Carrie White, Mr. Hyde. She was not only poor and lonely, or even mistreated or being pushed by her. But at least there was something unique about her that she actually has some sort of power to make things move. I've seen them before, Mr. Hyde, I did see them." Sue said. "Whatever things she did was very horrifying, yet powerful. And I was almost killed. She wanted hope like everyone else, but we pushed her, and her mother mistreats her."

"Right,"

Sigh, I never wanna cry while Sue is telling me what's with Carrie White.

"Well… I'll start from the beginning. A week before prom, Carrie had her menstrual period and she didn't even notice, so we just ended up making fun of her until Miss Collins caught us throwing tampons and sanitary pads on her."

"Did you start it?"

"…Yes." Sue admitted it. "And then, Chris threw more tampons and pads with Norma and the other girls. But when Miss Collins found out, she chased us out and brought her to the principal's office. And then… we got a week's detention and we had to exercise and run suicides like hell or else we'd miss our prom tickets."

"Damn, your teacher must be so hard on you all." I said.

"Yeah… that was just a condition for our precious prom tickets. But, Chris didn't go."

"Why was that?"

"She skipped detention and argued with Miss Collins in front of us. Because of that, she's banned from prom. After she was banned, I asked my boyfriend, Tommy Ross to take Carrie White to the prom." She said.

"That's weird." I said. "You can't ask your date to take other girls to the prom. Tommy should be asking you not her."

"I know, but I'm wrong for what I did. I can't go to the prom if I made a mistake. To be nicer and friendlier to Carrie or even to show sympathy to her trauma and loneliness, I asked Tommy to take her, and he did."

Whatever Sue has told me about her "friend" Carrie White, I continue to listen to her and put everything about what she's saying into my mind so I remember clearly.

"When it was prom night," she said, "Tommy and Carrie were having fun and I was relieved. Unfortunately, I see Chris at the prom when Tommy and Carrie were crowned prom king and queen. While I was about to see them, I was being chased out by Miss Collins. And then after I see Carrie was covered in blood, my boyfriend got killed. After he got killed, Carrie has some sort of power to kill people, and I was surprised that she has that kind of power. I suppose it may be a birth defect that she can move things with her mind."

"What kind of power is that?"

"Telekinesis."

I did not believe such power like that.

"That's unbelievable. I don't understand why Carrie had such a birth defect like that. She may be just a poor lonely girl who's wandering around school for some instance."

"Yes… After the prom, I got so depressed. I lost a lot of friends, and even Tommy…" she did a head palm ever since she couldn't get over her friends and boyfriend's death. I know it may be a hard thing, so I tried my best to cheer her up.

"Listen, Sue, there's more things to life than your friends and Tommy. You have family, friends and everyone is there for you. You don't need to worry about them anymore, you get it?"

"Well… yeah…"

"Since you have told me about every mistake you do to Carrie White, everyone will forgive you for pretty much you've done to make fun of her."

Sue bursts into tears.

"…Yes… Mr. Hyde…"

"And one last thing to tell you: take your sorry ass back to Chamberlain, Maine, put some flowers by Carrie's grave and never do anything like this again."

"Mr. Hyde..."

"Do that and you'll realize your mistake. Maybe Carrie's up there, watching you. Now get outta here."

After the conversation, I left Sue's room. And now I even realized what telekinesis is now. Also, I felt bad for Carrie as she's dead, and in the past she was bullied, tortured and suffocated when she's going through this painful life. And when how Sue felt when she was guilty, I could feel her.

Alright, Hyde, time to think. I'll be reflecting and remembering this conversation before I go back to the bar to play bowling with Louie.

-END-


End file.
